TABU (WonKyu)
by SriKencana
Summary: Ya Tuhan! Dia mengintipku! Ya, bocah itu memang mengintipku! Saat aku baru melepas handuk sehabis mandi. Aku tahu benar! Pasti dia! Kelebatan bayangan seragam putih-birunya, membayang dari balik kaca kamar tidurku. Siwon. Bocah ingusan tetangga apartmentku yang baru duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Sedangkan aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang wanita yang telah bercerai. wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

**berawal dari diriku yang memaksakan kehendak untuk nulis Kekasih Sepenggalah dan belum nemuin feel dan alur cerita yang pas..**

 **.**

 **setelah tidur berkepanjangan bak kebo bunting, entah kenapa malah kepikiran cerita ini..**

 **.**

 **dan TARAAAA... jadilah story baru yang gak tau deh bakal disambut hangat apa nggak sama para readers huhuhuhuhu..**

.

 **semoga kalian tertarik ya..**

 **dan terima kasih untuk para pembacaku yg mau mereview dan mensupport seluruh cerita yang ku tulis..**

 **.**

 **untuk readers baru tak hentinya ku sapa "HAY!" welcome to whispers ya.. selamat menjelajahi storiesku.. dan terima kasih kalau mau mereview..**

 **.**

 **buat yang silent readers.. semoga tetep mendukung dan cepet2 bikin akun yaaa hihihi..**

 **aku juga pengen kenalan sama kalian..**

.

 **buat para haters yang selalu berkunjung.. makasih banyak yaa udah ngikutin perkembangan seluruh storiesku.. aku tau kalian cinta aku kok lalalala~~**

.

 **naahhh selamat menikmati..**

.

.

 **TABU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya Tuhan! Dia mengintipku! Ya, bocah itu memang mengintipku! Saat aku baru melepas handuk sehabis mandi. Aku tahu benar! Pasti dia! Kelebatan bayangan seragam putih-birunya, membayang dari balik kaca kamar tidurku.

Siwon. Bocah ingusan tetangga apartmentku yang baru duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Sedangkan aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang wanita yang telah bercerai. Usiaku pun menginjak seperempat abad tahun ini. tetapi kenapa? Kenapa bocah kecil itu nekad mengintipku?

Apakah aku harus marah? Ah, tidak! Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku tak merasakan kemarahan sedikitpun. Aku justru bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Ada apa ini? Entah mengapa, aku malah merasa senang ada bocah kecil mengintipku ketika aku sedang dalam keadaan polos tanpa selembar benang pun. Aku merasa tersanjung.

Arrggghh! Sungguh memalukan! Kenapa daerah kewanitaanku terasa gatal dan lembab memikirkan kejadian barusan? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Perutku yang mulai bergejolak, terasa aneh setelah perceraianku. Ini adalah rasa yang pertama kali ku alami setelah selama lebih dari 2 tahun aku tak pernah bersentuhan dengan lelaki. Keanehan ini terasa nikmat seperti mengalir dengan kuat dan tak terduga. Desiran aneh berawal dari puting payudaraku yang mengejang dan kini merambat ke sela-sela pahaku. Aku tak pernah terangsang sehebat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ku selesaika saat ini juga.

Tapi ..tidak! itu sesuatu yang tabu bagiku. Lagipula aku harus segera bekerja. Aku tak ingin ambil resiko datang terlambat dan mengalami pemotongan gaji. Hell~ tak akan kubiarkan bos berkepala botak itu memakan secuilpun pundi-pundi uang yang susah payah ku kumpulkan selama sebulan. Segera ku pakai bajuku. Sepasang kemeja dan celana panjang dengan warna pink senada. Ku lekatkan sabuk berwarna vintage untuk memperlihatkan lekuk pinggulku. Yap! Inilah diriku. Hell~ kenapa aku terlihat begitu manis hari ini? hahaha.. Terkesan garing memang, tapi hal ini tetap tak bisa mengalihkan debaran jantungku dari peristiwa pengintipan barusan.

Sialan! Dia disana, berdiri dengan seragam khas putih-birunya. Badannya tampak kurus, dan makin terlihat kurus ketika sepasang kaki jenjangnya hanya dibalut selutut oleh celana birunya. Tungkai kakinya kering dan kecil. Sungguh khas anak-anak. Lihat kulitnya yang masih tampak cerah dan muda. Oh, aku sungguh iri! Keluhku. Jangan lupakan bola matanya yang berbinar polos. Bocah ini seperti sosok tak berdosa dan terlalu dini untuk mengetahui hal-hal berbau dewasa. Tapi siapa sangka? Barusan ia tertangkap basah tengah mengintip ke dalam kamarku. Memergoki ketelanjanganku entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Yang ku tahu hanya kejadian barusan.

Aku mendekat, melangkah ke arahnya. Canggung sekali rasanya mendekati perilaku kriminal cilik ini. Aku belum memiliki keberanian untuk menginterogasinya. Aku malu, jika kalian tanya itu! Choi Siwon. Nama yang dapat ku baca dari nametag seragamnya. Kuperkirakan usianya kisaran 15 tahun. Ia tampak sangat tenang ketika aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Lebih-lebih, wajah polosnya tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"selamat pagi ahjumma cantik.. menunggu bus jemputanmu?" ujarnya ramah.

Sialan! Batinku. Santai sekali bocah ini. Apa ia tak tahu sudah tertangkap basah tengah mengintipku tadi? Sungguh licik! Mau tak mau kupaksakan untuk menyambut keramahannya sewajar mungkin.

"selamat pagi, Siwon. Kau belum berangkat sekolah?"

"sebentar lagi, ahjumma. Aku sedang menunggu teman menjemputku." Jawabnya tenang, matanya menatapku lamat-lamat.

Sialan! Beraninya bocah ini menatapku! Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Kecamuk di benakku terkalahkan oleh suara mesin bus jemputan yang sudah menungguku.

"baiklah, aku berangkat duluan ya." Kataku sekenanya.

"silahkan ahjummaku yang cantik!" tukasnya tanpa rasa malu ataupun berdosa. Sekarang, justru aku yang salah tingkah karena pagi-pagi sudah mendapat sanjungan dari bocah usil ini.

"trims, Siwon.. bye!" lagi-lagi aku kikuk sendiri.

"trims untuk apa ahjumma?" ujarnya sambil mencegat langkahku.

Aarrghhh! Sial! Aku dibuat mati kutu seperti ini. bagaimana bisa bocah kecil ini membuat wanita dewasa sepertiku mati kutu? Aku mendekatinya sekali lagi dan dengan gemas ku cubit pipinya.

"kau ini, sudah, cepat berangkat ke sekolah!" ujarku kesal. namun tiba-tiba kedua tanganku digenggamnya, dan ia balik memelukku.

"hehehehe, ahjumma cantik jangan marah, ya~"

Katakan aku gila. Aku tak bisa marah dengan perbuatannya barusan. Dan herannya, baru kali ini aku merasa akrab dengan seseorang setelah sekian lama. Walaupun itu hanya seorang bocah ingusan sepertinya. Tapi, cengkraman singkat pagi ini seakan memberiku semangat baru. Ku jewer telinganya, dan dia balik menggelitikku. Lalu pada saat yang tak ku duga, ia memelukku erat sehingga kepalanya menempel kuat di dadaku.

Hatiku bergemuruh. Dia bahkan lebih pantas jadi anakku, paling tidak adikku. Aku berusaha keras untuk bercanda sewajarnya. Layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya, atau kakak kepada adiknya, bahkan mungkin ahjumma kepada keponakannya. Adegan ini tentu menjadi perhatian tersendiri bagi para penghuni apartment yang melintasi lobi. Mereka tersenyum melihat canda-tawa kami. Kuharap mereka tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kami yang berselisih usia cukup jauh.

Hell! Kenapa justru aku yang berpikir tidak-tidak? Karena.. arrgghh! Sengaja atau tidak, bocah ini sempat meremas bokongku. Kulitku meremang tiba-tiba dan aku merasa geli sendiri. Apalagi jika kuingat, tadi kepalanya sempat menempel lama di dadaku. Sekarang rasanya dadaku penuh sesak seakan ingin keluar dari kantungnya.

TIIIIINNNN...

Suara klakson bis jemputan kembali menyadarkanku. Aku harus cepat0cepat menjauh darinya.

.

.

Seharian aku terus teringat dengan kejadian di lobi. Gurauan-gurauan Siwon seakan membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Aku wanita yang telag bercerai lebih dari 2 tahun. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tak tahan berada di kota lamaku, sehingga ku putuskan untuk merantau ke Chun-an demi menghapus kenangan yang menyedihkan.

Pasca perceraian aku selalu menutup diri dari pergaulan, terlebih dengan lawan jenis. Aku mengisi hari-hariku dengan berkerja, senam, memasak dan merawat diri. Siapa tahu kelak aku bertemu jodoh yang lebih baik dari mantan suamiku. Bagaimanapun, aku harus punya pendamping hidup, kelak, memiliki anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku tak boleh terpuruk pada kepedihan yang menyiksa. Tapi, apakah aku masih cukup cantik dan menarik, sehingga bocah ingusan seperti Siwon itu nekad mengintip dan menggodaku?

Benarkah aku masih cantik? Entahlah. Aku mendesah pasrah. Siapa tahu ia hanya iseng tadi. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan meremas bokongku tadi? Apa tujuannya menempelkan kepalanya di dadaku? Sialan!

Aku berusaha menampik pikiran-pikiran konyol yang berkecamuk di kepalaku. Fokus kerja, Kyuhyun! fighting! Batinku.

.

.

Sepulang kerja, berbagai perasaan dan pemikiran aneh masih berkeliaran di benakku. Sampai-sampai di dalam kamar mandi, aku memandang lekat tubuh polosku melalui cermin besar. Benarkah aku masih cantik?

Ahh, belum ada kerutan. Ku raba payudaraku. Masih kencang dan berisi. Perutku juga tak berlemak. Lenganku ,masih mulus, dan wajahku? Entahlah. Aku jadi merinding jika teringat dia mengintipku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin pembuktian. Aku harus membuktikan sendiri apakah aku masih cukup menarik atau tidak. Tidak peduli jika eksperimen ini harus ku ujicoba dengan bocah kecil seperti Siwon sekalipun.

Apa boleh buat, ini adalah kesempatan yang paling kecil resikonya dibanding aku harus membuktikannya pada lelaki dewasa. Bisa-bisa image ku jatuh, hohohoho! Kebetulan aku sedikit tahu dengan kebiasaan anak itu di sore hari. Biasanya sembari menunggu jemuran, ia membaca novel di tangga loteng. Apakah hari ini juga begitu? Kusibak tirai jendelaku dan mengintip keluar. Nice! Benar sekali, dia ada disana. Bedanya, hari ini ia seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana aku harus memulainya? Kepala cantikku mulai berpikir, dan, aha! Aku masih punya beberapa pakaian yang masih basah. Dadaku bergemuruh memikirkan rencana dan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang mulai menyelimutiku. Aku jadi ingin tampil menarik di hadapan bocah ingusan ini. segera kupilih baju terusan berbahan agak tipis dan pendek. Cukup seksi karena agak ketat dan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhku. Aku sangat ingin melihat reaksinya nanti.

Siaal! Tiba-tiba kurasakan geli di bagian selangkanganku. Geli dan gatal ingin disentuh. Cairan seksku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba basah? Aku ragu apakah rencana ini harus kuteruskan atau tidak. Tetapi hasratku makin menggebu untuk membuktikan dan melihat reaksi bocah itu. Toh aku hanya ingin melihat muka bodohnya! Lagi-lagi sisi lain dari diriku berusaha mencari alibi pembenaran.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

Kakiku goyah saat kulangkahkan menuju tangga loteng. Semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dadaku semakin bergemuruh. Semoga tak ada penghuni apartment yang tahu keadaanku saat ini. Seorang wanita, janda pula, dengan busana minim yang hanya cocok dikenakan di kamar tidur berjalan gontai menuju anak tangga di ujung lorong.

Ketika hampir tiba di dekatnya, tiba-tiba Siwon menoleh ke arahku. Tak kuduga, senyumnya mengembang, lebar, tampak sumringah sekali. Tetapi, saat langkahku makin dekat, mulutnya menganga dan mata hitamnya memandang lekat tubuhku, utamanya bagian dadaku. Aku merasa ditelanjangi.

"hey, Siwon! Kenapa melamun? Cepatlah menyingkir! Ahjumma ingin menjemur pakaian!" ucapku memecah kesunyian.

"n.. ne,, ah,, ahjumma.. silahkan" suaranya bergetar dan mulutnya makin menganga ketika aku menapaki anak tangga pertama.

"ck! Kau melamun lagi! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"ah, ti.. tidak! Silahkan ah.. ahjumma" suara itu masih sama. Bergetar. Aku terus melangkah hingga menapak ditangga yang sama dengannya.

"kenapa kau gemetaran, Siwon? apa kau sakit?" tanyaku sedikit kecewa. Mungkinkah ia takut akan kehadiranku?

"ti.. tidak ahjumma.. aku hanya terkejut.. ku kira ahjumma bidadari dari mana.." jawabnya. Ku lihat binar kepolosan dari dalam bola matanya.

Sialan bocah ini. bisa-bisanya dia menggombali wanita dewasa sepertiku! Bodohnya aku malah jadi salah tingkah. " uggh kau ini! kecil-kecil sudah pandai menggombal!"

"aniya! Itu benar, ahjumma! Ahjumma seperti bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan dan aku ingin menjadi kesatria yang menemukannya,, hehehe"

DEG!

Bukankah di kisah dongeng seperti itu kesatrianya juga suka mengintip? Batinku.

"jadi kau ingin menjadi pengintip yang mencuri selendang bidadari agar mau menikah denganmu?" aku langsung menohok dia.

"itu tergantung, ahjumma.." ujarnya lugas, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"tergantung bagaimana?" aku jadi penasaran dan mengurungkan langkahku untuk menjemur pakaian.

"tergantung orangnya. Kalau orangnya cantik seperti ahjumma,, yaa memang pantas di intip" jawabnya terus terang.

Hah? Beraninya bocah ini bicara seperti itu padaku! Tapi anehnya tak ada sedikitpun kekesalan melekat di benakku. Sebaliknya, perasaanku malah berbunga-bunga sekarang.

"ahh, ahjumma.. pipimu memerah! Suka ya?" celetuknya. Tatapannya serasa mengulitiku.

Beraninya bocah ini! siapa yang mengajarinya bertingkah seperti itu? Batinku. "eh, suka apa?" sahutku agak gemetar.

"suka diintip! Hehehhe" jawabnya terus terang.

Hatiku berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku pagi tadi. Bocah ini memang pengintip! "ja.. jadi.. kau suka mengintip ya?" posisiku masih sejajar dengannya, berdiri saling berdekatan di tangga se sempit itu.

"bukankah sudah kubilang, tergantung siapa dulu orangnya," jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum simpul menatap lekat ke mataku.

Sialan kau, Choi Siwon! berani sekali dia bicara menjurus seperti itu. Dan mata itu, tak henti menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku, bahkan menatap langsung mataku. Anehnya aku justru merasa salah tingkah dipandangi seperti itu. Aku tertunduk, tak berani menatap matanya. Bulu romaku meremang, pucuk dadaku serasa menegang, dan desiran aneh di selangkanganku kembali terasa. Betapa malunya aku saat ini, dijahili oleh bocah licik sepertinya. Aku merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk berdekatan dengannya, terlebih mendengar ucapan-ucapan mesum yang keluar dari bibir jokernya. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan Siwon dan berpura-pura tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku gamang. Satu persatu anak tangga kunaiki dengan goyah. Celakanya, pada anak tangga teratas, angin kencang dengan tidak elitnya menyibak gaunku dari bawah.

Wuuusshhhh!

Cepat sekali. Tak sempat ku tahan bagian bawah bajuku agar tak berkibar-kibar. Aku kerepotan sendiri, karena tanganku sedang membawa seember jemuran. Kuharap bocah itu tak mengetahui kejadian barusan. Bisa malu aku dibuatnya.

Malang memang tak dapat ditolak. Dari bawah, Siwon bahkan sedang asyik berjongkok melihat adegan bajuku tersibak angin. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh arti tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Dengan cepat aku melangkah menuju loteng agar segera mengakhiri penderitaanku.

Tapi anehnya, angin ajaib itu seakan terus mengejarku. Bahkan ketika berada di loteng pun bagian bawah bajuku terus tersingkap ditiup olehnya. Aarrrggghhh bocah tengik itu pasti kegirangan! Senyumnya? Ya Tuhaaan itu bukan senyuman bocah belia.. itu senyuman serigalam..

"ahjumma!" Siwon berteriak dari anak tangga. "aku tak perlu mengintip lagi! Sudah kelihatan, tuh.. pink!" serunya.

Duuuh malunya aku! Pipiku terasa terbakar api. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Bocah itu jadi tahu warna celana dalamku. Tapi berani sekali di menggodaku seperti itu!kurang ajar! Aku marah sekaligus meremang karena keadaan itu. Celanaku kian terasa basah dan kurasakan sakit di putingku yang mengejang. Kenapa begini? Kenapa setelah kejadian memalukan ini aku malah jadi begini?

Entah bisikan darimana, mendadakan terlintas keinginan agar Siwon bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi bagian badanku yang mungkin jarang ia lihat. Aku tak berusaha membenahi pakaiannya yang masih tersingkap. Aku justru berpura-pura sibuk menjemur pakaian. Entah kekuatan darimana, seolah ada yang memaksaku untuk memamerkan bagian tubuhku di hadapan Siwon. Aku mengininkan dia melihat tubuhku lebih jelas lagi. Aku ingin dia mengintipku atau apapu itu! Aku ingin mendengan komentarnya tertang tubuhku.

Wuuuuuussshhhh!

Angin terkutuk itu datang lagi. Menyingkap lebih ke atas baju terusanku, tapi aku tak lagi berusaha untuk menahannya. Ku biarkan saja angin iseng itu. Dan saat aku menoleh ke lorong anak tangga, ia benar-benar ternganga. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun dan hatiku berdegup makin kencang. Seluruh pori-pori tubuhku makin melebar dan mengembang, badanku terasa makin sensitif. Aku mulai menikmati adegan seksiku di depan bocah belia ini. Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku senang melakukan ini. ada kenikmatan tersendiri yang susah kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sekali lagi ku tolehkan kepalaku menatap ke lorong anak tangga.

Kemana dia? Siwon sudah tak nampak di bawah loteng. Kemana perginya bocah ingusan itu? Ughh kenapa aku merasa kecewa karena tahu Siwon sudah tak lagi menontonku? Hatiku terasa hampa.

"ahjumma" aku terkejut mendengar suaranya memecah lamunanku. "ahjumma sangat cantik!" suaranya terdengar berat dan berada di belakangku, jaraknya terasa sangat dekat.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku. Astaga! Ternyata benar, dia dibelakangku. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk membanggakan diri sehingga tidak menyadari pergerakannya.

"kau ini, pandai sekali memuji" ujarku sekenanya.

"aku bicara apa adanya. Ahjumma memang sangat cantik!"

Kurasa ia berkata jujur. Matanya menatapku lekat, tanpa ragu. Tiba-tiba, dengan berani dia mendekat kearahku. Kudengar suaranya bergetar lirih,

"ahjumma, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"a- apa itu?" tiba-toba aku merasa cemas sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

"aku minta cium, ahjumma?" katanya lugas.

HELL! Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaannya. Jujur, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ada perasaan iba jika aku tak mengabulkannya. Wajah itu terlalu polos dan seakan meratap kepadaku. Sama sekali tak ku duga akan menjadi seperti ini.

"kenapa, Siwon? kenapa kau meminta seperti itu?"

"karena ahjumma sangat cantik! Aku menyayangi ahjumma sejak awal bertemu dulu"ujarnya mantap.

Mendengar jawabannya aku terkejut bukan main. Tak kusangka ia benar-benar mengagumiku. Pipiku memanas. Mata hitam itu tak pernah lepas menatap langsung kedua bola mataku. Aku tak berani berlama-lama beradu pandang dengannya. Karena takut mengecewakan hatinya, aku mencoba menawar,

"ta- tapi, tutup mata ya?"

"tidak mau. Aku ingin seperti yang di film-film. Ahjumma saja yang memejamkan mata!" balasnya tak kalah cerdik.

"hhhhh" aku mendesah. "baiklah, aku penuhi permintaanmu. Tapi ingat! Hanya cium di pipi, kau mengerti?!"

Siwon terlihat ragu. Tanganku tiba-tiba digenggamnya erat, seakan takut kalau aku akan menjauh darinya. "baiklah" ujarnya lesu.

Perlahan kakinya berjinjit, lalu tangannya memelukku erat. Saat wajahnya mendekat ke pipiku, entah mengapa tanpa kusadari mataku terpejam, seperti menanti ciuman seorang kekasih.

Sial! Mendadak kurasakan nafasku tersengal ketika tangannya turun ke arah pantatku, menekannya disitu, kuat, membuat badanku berhimpitan dengannya. Kurasakan nafasnya yang panas menderu di pipiku. Entah bagaimana, badanku terasa geli semua. Dan ketika bibirnya menempel di pipiku, aku lemas bukan main.

Ini bukan ciuman di pipi! Batinku.

Ini.. ini seperti endusan hewan liar yang hendak melumatku bulat-bulat. Siwon, ia tak sekedar menyentuhkan bibirnya di pipiku, tetapi mengendus-endusnya, dan mengusap pipiku dengan bibirnya. Lalu, entah bagaimana mulanya, tiba-tiba bibirnya telah memagut bibirku. Lidahnya cepat sekali menelusup ke dalam mulutku dan menyentuh lidahku.

God! Panas sekali lidahnya. Badanku kian lemas, jiwaku seakan melayang, larut ke dalam belitan lidahnya yang menyentuh langit-langit mulutku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan sensasi ini. kusadari ini salah! Ini tak boleh! Tapi bocah licik ini? mengapa ia begitu pandai membenamkanku ke dalam sensasi yang menggelitik seluruh pembuluh syarafku.

Oh, God! Dia meremas bokongku, lembut sekali. Tangan kecilnya meremat dan mendempetkan tubuhku padanya. Selangkanganku terasa gatal dan kian basah. Oooh tak boleh! Bibirnya merangsek ke leherku, menjilatnya rakus.

"euughh" apa aku melenguh? Dia menyedoti leherku. Bagaimana ini? geli sekali rasanya. Aduhh, bokongku terus diremasnya dengan gemas. Rahimku mulai berkedut. Kurasa cairan kewanitaanku mulai memancur, mengairi relung-relung kewanitaanku. Tuhaan! Gelinya.. ahhh bocah ini...

"Siwonhh.. stop.. please.. ehhh.. sudah.. sudah!" aku memelas agar ia mau berhenti mencumbuku. Aku tak mau keterusan. Aku sudah hampir menggapai puncak ketika bocah ini terus mencecar leherku, bibirku, bahkan kakiku terasa lemas dan tak kuat menopang tubuhku. Tapi Siwon tak mendengar permohonanku. Ia terus mencumbuku dan menyedot kuat bagian leherku. Dan tangannya.. ya Tuhan! Tangannya mulai menyingkan baju terusan di bawahku dan meremasi bokongku.

"eegghhhh... Siwon! cukup.. Siwonhh" aku merintih, memintanya agar berhenti. Tangannya menyusup ke sela-sela pahaku. Aku tak ingin meledak di depan bocah ini. nafasku tersengal, tubuhku makin gemetar ketika tangan itu makin nekad mengusap permukaan celana dalamku. Arrgghh! Malu sekali rasanya.

"ahjumma,, kau sangat basah" bisiknya serak di telingaku. Sialan! Objeknya kini berpindah ke telingaku. Digigit dan dijilatnya dengan gemas telinga kiriku.

Sialan! Dia masih 15 tahun kan? Tetapi jarinya begitu mahir menekan dan menggesek permukaan selangkanganku yang basah dan mulai merembes sampai ke paha. Aku marasa tak sanggup lagibertahan ketika jarinya mendapatkan klitorisku. Aku goyah dan meledak. Cairan seksku mengalir deras, mengairi relung kewanitaanku yang lama kering. Benar-benar tak terperikan rasanya. Sudah begitu lama. Seiring getaran tubuhku yang masih tak bisa ku kendalikan, jiwaku terasa melayang. Kesadaranku berganti rasa indah, nikmat yang menjalar kemana-mana.

Siwon masih saja mencumbuku dan merangsangku sepenuh jiwa. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika wanita dalam dekapannya ini sudah merengkuh puncak tertinggi birahi manusia. "Siwonhh.. sudah.. cukup.." aku memohon agar ia berhenti. "hentikan Siwonhh.." aku meminta lagi. Tapi ia tak bergeming, tangannya makin liar bergerilya menyusup di dalam celana dalamku dan mengocok mengusap-usap klitorisku secara langsung. tidak hanya itu, ia menyeret tubuhku ke sudut loteng yang agak gelap. Lalu tangannya menyingkap ke atas baju terusanku sebatas dada. Kantung braku disingkapnya ke atas, membuat kedua payudaraku yang menggembung menantang angkuh tepat di depan wajahnya.

Oh, God! Maafkan hambamu ini! Bocah ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Aku terlalu meremehkannya. Mulut itu dengan rakus meraup payudaraku yang menggantung bebas tanpa kain penutupnya. Tubuhku makin lemas menahan rangsangan yang kembali bergelora. Lututku gemetar karena payudaraku terlumat dengan buasnya. Anak ini benar-benar.. terlalu pandai mencumbu dan membangkitkan apiku yang telah lama padam. Aku tak tahan lagi. Ini sudah di luar batas kemampuanku. Baju terusanku makin disingkapnya. Aku benar-benar seperti telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Ini tak baik, pikirku. Aku tak mau ia menganggapku murahan dengan membiarkannya berbuat seenaknya. Bagaimanapun aku masih punya harga diri.

Akankah aku membiarkan dia begitu saja menjahili tubuhku di loteng yang terbuka begini? Benar-benar tak bermartabat rasanya. Aku harus melawan. Aku harus memberontak! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tubuhku saja tengah menggelepar, terkungkung di bawahnya.

Siwon, ia melorotkan celana pendeknya, hingga dapat kulihat benda yang tak asing lagi. Siwon menerjang tubuhku hingga telentang di lantai yang dingin. Ia melumatku lagi. Bibirku, payudaraku. Aku tak bisa, tapi,

"ugghh.. akkhhh Siwonhh" ini terlalu nikmat. Tapi, pelacur sekalipun tak mau melakukannya di tempat seperti ini. aku mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi aku gagal. Karena bak kerasukan setan, ia terus mencumbuku dengan buas. Aku tak bisa berkutik. Harga diriku menentangnya, tetapi tubuhku menginginkan lebih.

God! Tolong aku!

"aahhhh" ku rasakan mulutnya melumat payudara kiriku, lidahnya yang basah dan hangat menyapu putingku hingga benda kenyal itu mengeras tak tertahan. Siwon terus mencucupi dan menjilatinya sambil sesekali menjepitnya gemas dengan gigi-giginya. Aku pun mulai menggelinjang nikmat. Apalagi sambil menjilat, ia juga meraba dan meremas-remas payudara satunya.

"ugghh aahhh Siw... ohh.. eemmhh" aku semakin merintih menerima perlakuannya. Puting dan gundukan payudaraku sudah basah oleh air liurnya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mencumbu payudaraku, tiba-tiba kudengar suara berat terbatuk dari bawah loteng.

DEG!

Siwon terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan pagutannya dari payudaraku. Tak kusiakan kesempatan ini. ku dorong tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tubuhku. Dengan cepat kubenahi braku yang tersingkap dan bajuku yang ditariknya sampai sebatas dada. Celana dalamku ternyata sudah turun ke paha. Dengan cekatan kupasangkan kembali meski tak rapih. Tak apa, yang penting siapapun yang berada di bawah tak boleh menangkap basah diriku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Memalukan sekali!

"Siwon, ada yang datang!" bisikku lirih. Ketakutanku memberiku kekuatan lebih. Aku segera berjingkat menjauhi Siwon yang juga tergesa mengenakan kembali celananya. Dengan segala tekad, aku berlari menuruni tangga. Tak kupedulikan siapa yang terbatuk tadi.

Aku terus berlari menuju kamarku dan menguncinya. Kulepaskan seluruh pakaianku di kamar mandi. Ku telisik tubuhku di depan cermin. Dadaku, leherku, pundakku, selangkanganku, hampir semua penuh dengan bekas gigitan Siwon.

Ya Tuhan! Memalukan sekali. Walaupun tak bisa ku pungkiri, betapa diriku terbebaskan dari dahaga yang berkepanjangan. Membayangkan Siwon yang masih ingusan itu rasanya benar-benar tak masuk akal jika dia yang kukira masih hijau nyatanya berhasil mengecohku, bahkan memberikan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Rasanya mustahil jika ia sering melakukannya. Kepada siapa? Bagaimana caranya? Mengapa ia begitu piaway memanjakanku?

Ah, aku jadi pusing dibuatnya. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju bathup. Merendam diri untuk menghilangkan semua kebingungan yang berkeliaran di benakku.

.

.

 **well, how how how?**

 **kalau berminat dan disambut hangat ini cerita bisa dilanjut di satu atau dua chapter berikutnya ^^**

 **ditunggu pendapatnya..**

 **kiss bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**halooo kkkk**

 **lama gak ketemu ya *nyengirDahsyat**

 **makasih loh kalo masih inget dengan penulis unyu satu ini.**

.

 **maaf diriku jarang dan sangaaat lama nongolnya karena kebentur kerja..**

.

 **but i NEVER ngingkarin janji loh..**

 **diriku tak pernah hiatus..**

.

 **semoga author lain tetap semangat berkarya ya..**

 **dan readers juga lebih sering memunculkan diri.. supaya para pencipta cerita gak patah arah ihiiirr..**

.

 **akhirul kalam..**

.

 **selamat membaca..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TABU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ya, aku baru saja tiba. Nanti kuhubungi lagi"

Tutt.

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan jarak jauh dari rekan kerjanya di Seoul. Wanita berusia 30 tahun itu menatap lamat jalanan lengan yang berada di depannya.

"Chun-an ya.." bisiknya.

.

 _"berjanjilah akan pulang secepatnya!" ujar seorang bocah ringkih dengan pandangan seriusnya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun ingin sekali menertawakan ekspresi itu. tapi ia masih menghargai keseriusan di wajah tetangga mungilnya._

 _"aku hanya pergi tiga bulan. Well, pekerjaan mendadak di Seoul, dan aku dibutuhkan" ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya sambil menata koper dan barang-barang yang dibawanya masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan._

 _"aku menunggumu!" ujar bocah yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu. "akh!"_

 _Kyuhyun menarik kuat pipinya. Sangat sakit batin Siwon."dasar bocah! Aku akan mengirimi surat untuk menyumpal rengekan gombalmu itu" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih belum rela melepas kepergiannya._

 _Ya. Kyuhyun menghindar. Lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. Wanita paruh baya ini terlalu takut untuk bertemu Siwon setelah kejadian di loteng beberapa hari lalu. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia tak mampu menaruh muka dihadapan ibu Siwon. wanita yang baik padanya di lingkungan ini. hell, apa jadinya jika nyonya Choi dan tetangga apartemen lainnya tahu seorang Kyuhyun, janda muda yang bekerja ternyata hampir ditiduri oleh bolah SMP bernama Siwon._

 _Hal yang sangat tabu!_

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut memandang langit. Tiga bulan ya?

Sayangnya ia mengkhianatinya. Siwon, bocah 15 tahun itu tak tahu jika ahjumma cantiknya pergi dari lingkungan itu untuk selamanya.

Ya. Kyuhyun memang pergi untuk perjalanan dinas. Bukan tiga bulan, tapi lima tahun. Dan ia telah menjual apartemennya. Tepat tiga bulan setelah keberadaannya menetap di Seoul.

Itu yang terbaik. Pikirnya.

Dirinya akan semakin gila jika berada di satu area dengan sosok ajaib bernama Siwon itu. dan Siwon, bocah itu akan semakin rusak karena kelainan seksualnya yang menyukai seorang ahjumma. Ya. Kyuhyun akan malu jika aibnya diketahui. Ia hanya mencoba memperbaiki keadaan.

Tiin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mendekat ke sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depannya.

"menunggu lama, agasshi?" ujar pengemudi itu ramah.

"aku baru saja tiba, tuan. Apartemen Chun-an, tolong"

Permintaan Kyuhyun dihadiahi senyuman oleh si pengemudi taksi. Well, tak ada salahnya berkunjung ke apartemen lama kan?

Mungkin ia bisa melepas rindu dengan tetangga-tetangga lamanya, dan juga Siwon.

"sayangnya tempat itu tidak lagi berupa apartemen, nona" celetuk si pengemudi sambil menatap jalanan di depannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asyik bernostalgia memandang jalanan kota menoleh cepat. Pengemudi itu masih berfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"tidak lagi?"

"oh, Chun-ah? Ya.. sekarang menjadi hotel. Sejak kebakaran tiga tahun silam"

JDERRRRR

Bagai disampar petir. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. "ke- kebakaran?"

"anda tidak tahu? Padahal sampai masuk berita di televisi. Tiga tahun lalu terjadi kebakaran besar dan menghanguskan empat bagian lantai apartemen"

Wajah bulat itu memucat. "Si- Siwon.."

.

.

"semoga liburan anda menyenangkan, nona" ujar supir taksi itu ketika Kyuhyun memanjat keluar dari mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seadanya. Ia berpaling pada bangunan asri yang berdiri kokoh di seberang jalan. Chun-an's Hotel.

"hotel ya.." lirih Kyuhyun. bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya lamat bagunan besar itu.

Benar. Bukan lagi apartemen.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong lobi hotel yang tampak lapang dan nyaman. Dibalik meja tinggi itu seorang wanita tersenyum menyambutnya.

"selamat siang, nona. Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" ujarnya ramah.

"aku ingin memesan kamar" ujar Kyuhyun.

Well, sebenarnya masih banyak hotel yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah di wilayah ini, jika Kyuhyun mau. Tapi hatinya masih ingin berlama-lama di bangunan ini.

.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyuhyun menarik kopernya menuju kamar 407 tempatnya menginap. Kyuhyun termangu. Koridor ini sama persis dengan bangunan apartemennya dulu. Hanya saja, terdapat lebih banyak pintu. Tak heran karena bangunan ini beralih fungsi menjadi penginapan.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar inapnya. Cukup nyaman. Kaki jenjangnya langsung mengarah pada jendela kamar. Menyibak tirai coklat itu untuk melihat jalanan Chun-an dari balik jendela.

 _"aku menunggumu!" ujar bocah yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu. "akh!"_

 _Kyuhyun menarik kuat pipinya. Sangat sakit batin Siwon."dasar bocah! Aku akan mengirimi surat untuk menyumpal rengekan gombalmu itu"_

.

"khe khe" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ada kepahitan disana.

Ia mengkhianatinya. Lagi.

Wanita paruh baya ini berjanji akan mengirimi Siwon surat jika sudah sampai di Seoul untuk menyumpal rengekan bocah mesum itu. tapi lihatnya, hingga tahun ke lima, surat itu tak pernah di tulis Kyuhyun. jangankan sampai, terkirimpun tidak.

Katakan Kyuhyun jahat. Namun ia memang tak punya alasan untuk menulisnya, bukan? Mereka tak terikat hubungan apapun.

.

"SIWONH!" Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Peluh membanjir di sekitar pelipisnya.

Astaga! Aku memimpikannya! Batin Kyuhyun.

 _Ahjumma.._

Suara Siwon kembali terngiang di telinganya. Astaga kenapa begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tak pernah memimpikan bocah itu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja kamar, meneguk segelas penuh air mineral yang disediakan disana.

Kyuhyun kembali melamun.

"lima tahun. seperti apa rupa anak itu sekarang?" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di atas meja. Pukul lima sore.

Jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel bukan ide buruk menurutnya.

.

"nona Cho?"

Merasa dipanggil, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. "oh!" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Ah! Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa siapa nama pria tua itu.

"paman Baek. Apa kau lupa namaku, cantik?" pria tua itu terkekeh melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang nampak melupakan namanya.

"astaga! Benar! Paman Baek. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan namamu!" Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Baek Hoon adalah ketua lingkungan disini dulu. Pemilik apartemen unit 6.

"khe khe khe, gadis nakal!" pria tua itu kembali terkekeh. "angin apa yang membawamu kembali ke Chun-an, nona Cho?"

Kyuhyun menurut saja saat tangan renta itu menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku taman beberapa blok dari lokasi hotel.

"aku ada dinas disini" Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ditatapnya lamat pria itu. makin tua tentu saja, kentara dari keriput di wajahnya.

"dinas ya.. wah karirmu makin melejit nampaknya. Kau terlihat lebih mapan dari sebelumnya" gurai pria tua itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar candaannya. _Tanyakan tidak ya?_ Batin wanita pucat itu.

"ekhm.. paman Baek, aku- aku turut berduka atas kejadian 3 tahun silam. Maaf aku baru mengetahuinya tadi siang saat perjalanan menuju kemari" Kyuhyun menampakkan raut bersalahnya.

"kau tak tahu?" tuan Baek terperangah. "kemana saja kau ini? apa kau di luar Korea hingga tak tahu berita naas itu? ada 7 korban meninggal dan 40 orang terkena luka bakar serius!"

"apa?" Kyuhyun linglung. Meninggal? Luka bakar? Sebegitu parahkah?

"astaga nona Cho! Ku kira kau sudah lama tahu kejadian mengerikan itu" tuan Baek menerawang memandang pepohonan di depan mereka. "kebakaran itu menghanguskan empat lantai apartemen dan memakan korban jiwa"

"Siwon" lirih Kyuhyun namun masih sempat didengar oleh pria tua disampingnya.

"ia selamat" Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. "tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya" senyum yang sempat terpatri di wajahnya sekejap menghilang.

"la- lalu bagaimana.."

"keadaannya?" tebak pria tua itu. "saat itu ia tengah bersekolah. Jadi, ia selamat tentunya. Kami yang selamat dari kebakaran mendapatkan santunan dari pemerintah. Tapi karena aku terlalu mencintai lingkungan ini, dengan modal yang ada kami membangun rumah di sekitar sini hahaha"

"Siwon, bagaimana dengan Siwon? orang tuanya mening-"

"anak nakal itu cukup bijak nona Cho" tuan Baek menenangkan. "ia membeli sebuah flat kecil untuk melanjutkan hidup. Ah! Ia juga masih sering kesini khe khe khe"

Kyuhyun menatap pria tua itu. berusaha menemukan ketenangan yang sama. Kyuhyun gusar. Ia merasa bersalah dan kehilangan.

Lama mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun berusaha mencari kata yang normal untuk kembali memulai percakapan sore mereka. "Siwon. apa ia baik?"

"kabarnya atau orangnya?" gurau tuan Baek yang kembali mengundang kebingungan pada raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"khe khe khe, aku rasa anak itu terlalu menyukaimu nona Cho. Semenjak kau pergi ia selalu duduk di teras depan, berharap sebuah mobil mengantarmu dengan selamat kembali menuju apartemen" ujar tuan Baek berusaha mengenang. "tapi sayangnya hingga apartemen ini lenyap kau tak pernah kembali" kekehnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun begitu tertampar oleh sindiran halus tuan Baek.

"kami sengaja menutupi status apartemenmu darinya. Takut anak itu akan bertambah sedih jika tahu ahjumma cantiknya tidak akan pernah kembali" tambah tuan Baek. Pria ini tahu Kyuhyun masih mendengarkannya.

"astaga! Aku berdosa pada bocah nakal itu. harusnya aku mengatakan dari awal bahwa aku tak akan kembali lagi kesini" keluh Kyuhyun. ia menyesal memberi harapan.

"ia akan menikahimu" celetuk tuan Baek asal.

"apa?!" Kyuhyun tersedak dan membentak tanpa sadar. _Apa bocah mesum itu menceritakan kejadian di loteng pada warga Chun-an?_ Kalut Kyuhyun.

"hum?" mata pria itu terlihat bingung melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "itu jawabannya setiap kali kami bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tutur tuan Baek kembali mengenang. "dasar bocah aneh. Dia begitu terobsesi pada sosok ahjumma cantiknya ya.."

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Oke, ia mulai gamam sekarang. Siwon, bocah itu terus menunggunya, berujar kata-kata aneh, dan kenyataannya sekarang anak itu sebatang kara. Izinkan Kyuhyun menebas lehernya sekarang.

"ah, benar!" Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan kepalanya yang sempat lama tertunduk. "kemungkinan Siwon akan datang kemari besok!"

Well, Kyuhyun tak siap. Haruskan ia pindah hotel? " benarkah?" ujarnya dibuat semenyenangkan mungkin.

"sejak kami semua harus pindah dari bangunan itu, Siwon masih setia menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung kemari. Seperti biasa, menanyakan apakah ada paketan untuknya. Aku juga tak tahu paketan apa yang ia maksud, dan tak pernah ada hal yang seperti itu datang untuknya-" tuan Baek menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "tapi, ya begitulah Siwon- bahkan sampai awal tahun kemarin ia masih bertanya soal paket"

 _Tuhan.._ batin Kyuhyun. ini salah, sangat salah.

Kyuhyun kira ucapannya tak akan memberi pengaruh berarti untuk anak sekecil itu. tapi kenapa? Kenapa Siwon terlalu mengganggap perkataannya.

"nona Cho? Kau mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "ah, maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"aigoo.." tuan mendecak geli. "besok datanglah ke rumahku. Tiga bulan sekali Siwon berkunjung ke Chun-an menanyakan paketannya. Kurasa besok waktunya. Kurasa kita perlu mengadakan reunian tetangga. Ia pasti akan senang melihatmu" ujar pria tua ini antusias.

Bertemu Siwon ya?

.

Katakan Kyuhyun gila.

"ya, aku memang gila" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. "astaga! Apa yang kulakukan? Berdandan? Yang benar saja!"

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membawa tangan lentiknya mendandani wajah cantiknya hingga seberlebihan ini. setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun. well, dia memang jauh terlihat cantik dari biasanya. "astaga Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar wanita itu mengumpat untuk dirinya.

"Dress bunga selulut, heels ber hak rendah dan apa-apaan rambut bergelombangmu ini?" umpat Kyuhyun merapati bayangan dirinya di kaca besar kamar hotel. "kau berdandan total hanya untuk reunian tetangga lama!" jerit Kyuhyun tak terima.

Drrrt.. drrrt..

Tinggalkan dulu ratapanmu dan lihatlah alaram ponselmu yang bergetar nona. Ya, seakan bisa bersuara, amarah Kyuhyun teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar kuat di atas nakas. Pukul lima. Sudah waktunya.

Kyuhyun mengamati setapak yang tengah dilalui kaki jenjangnya. Mengingat-ingat arah rumah tuan Baek yang ditunjukkan orang tua itu kemarin. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sekantung buah apel yang dibelinya di minimarket bawah hotel tadi. Oh, wanita ini mengenal tatakrama tentu saja. Tak baik membawa tangan kosong saat berkunjung ke rumah seseorang.

"cat biru kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya. Ia memasuki pekarangan yang pagarnya memang disengaja terbuka. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju teras rumah. Banyak sepatu disana. "apa sudah berkumpul?" gumamnya.

"aigoo,, ini dia putri cantik kita!" seru tuan Baek ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang celingukan di depan teras rumahnya. Pria tua itu dengan semangat menyeret Kyuhyun ke dalam rumahnya.

Wow.. batin Kyuhyun. ramai sekali!

"aigoo.. aigoo.. nona Kyuhyun! benar ini nona Kyuhyun?" ujar seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan sambil tergesa menyambutnya.

"iya, lama tak jumpa, nyonya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Diberikannya kantung buah itu pada Tuan Baek sebelum ia tenggelam dalam riuh percakapan warga apartemen yang masih menetap di Chun-an.

"tuan Baek, anak nakal itu datang!" ujar seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Masih dengan usahanya mendiamkan bayinya yang menangis keras.

Deg!

Dunia Kyuhyun seolah terpisah dari sekitarnya. Kata 'anak' bisa saja bermakna banyak. Namun entah kenapa 'anak' yang disebut seolah mengarah pada sosok bocah mesum itu. Choi Siwon.

"kakek, apa ada paket untukku?" suara itu terdengar berat dan jantan.

Plak!

"akh! Kakek! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" suara itu protes.

"anak nakal! Bukannya menanyakan kabarku kau malah menanyakan paketan sialmu itu!" terdengar suara tuan Baek yang merajuk marah.

Kyuhyun masih diam disana. Mematung. Menatap sosok tinggi atletis yang memunggunginya. Benarkah itu Siwon? batinnya.

"tanpa ditanya kau tahu aku merindukanmu, bukan? Jadi apa ada paketan untukku?" Siwon masih berkilah. Lalu menanyakan pertanyaan andalannya.

"ck! Daripada bertanya paketan gaibmu, lebih baik kau temui tetangga-tetangga kita" tunjuk tuan Baek pada kumpulan warga yang masih riuh di tengah rumah. "ah iya! Nona Cho juga berkunjung kemari! Kau merindukannya kan? Nah temui dia!"

Kyuhyun masih menatap dua pria beda generasi itu berbincang. Kini giliran punggung Siwon yang menegang ketika namanya disebutkan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai takut jika bocah yang beranjak dewasa itu akan membencinya. Ia terlalu banyak berbohong.

"nona Cho! Nona Cho!" tuan Baek melambai ke arah Kyuhyun ketika berhasil menemukan wanita tiga puluh tahun itu di tengah kerumunan warga. Bisa kemari sebentar? Begitulah isyarat yang ditangkapnya dari lambaian tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah depan rumah. Kakinya lemas, tentu saja. Disana Siwon masih mematung memunggunginya. Kyuhyun takut. Takut jika Siwon akan mengamuk dan membencinya.

"dia datangkan? Anak ini dan pertanyaan anehnya khe khe khe" tuan Baek terkekeh geli saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai di hadapannya. Berusaha mengajak wanita paruh baya ini untuk ikut mengejek Siwon dan pertanyaan anehnya.

"ya. Dia datang" dahi keriput itu berkerut bingung medengar bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawabnya. Melainkan si remaja tanggung, Choi Siwon. "paketanku" tambahnya dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

Canggung.

Satu kata yang dapat mewakili keadaan dua anak menusia beda usia ini. Ya, acara reunian tetangga itu berakhir menyenangkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan warga lain. Tidak dengan anak manusia ini. Siwon, pemuda itu membawanya ke kafe dekat hotel setelah sebelumnya bersikeras mengantar Kyuhyun kembali ke hotel.

"berhenti memandangku!" tegur Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput es kopinya. Ia tegang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Mata tajam itu seolah menelanjanginya. Oh Siwon jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ditemuinya. Anak ini terlalu dewasa, dan jantan di usianya.

"dasar penjahat seksi" seringai Siwon. matanya masih enggan berpaling dari ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya.

Katakan Siwon bermimpi. Dan ia tak akan bangun lagi. Mimpi ini terlalu nyata dan indah. Selama berada di rumah tuan Baek tak ada percakapan yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Siwon terlalu shock, dan Kyuhyun tak berani memulai.

Kyuhyun hampir memuntahkan minuman yang akan ditelannya. Kegilaan akan segera dimulai, batinnya. "jaga ucapanmu Siwon!" tegurnya dingin.

Siwon tersenyum masam melihat reaksi ahjumma cantiknya. "kau masih terlihat seksi diusiamu"

"maksudmu aku tua?" Kyuhyun mendelik dihadiahi tawa keras Siwon.

"Astaga! Belum pernah aku tertawa sebahagia ini!" ujar Siwon, masih terkekeh geli. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu.

"benarkah kau bahagia?" lirihnya. Keduanya terdiam.

"tidak semenjak kau pergi" jawab Siwon kemudian. Ia membuang muka ke arah jalan. Menyembunyikan gurat kemarahan yang entah sejak kapan menyinggahinya.

"aku tidak akan meminta maaf" Siwon menegang. "tidak, sampai kau kembali tenang, Siwon" lirih Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar Siwon.

"kau mau pulang sekarang?" ujar Siwon yang kini memandang Kyuhyun. suara itu tak sehangat tadi, sesal Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Siwon beranjak dari kursinya, meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu.

Well, Kyuhyun kikuk. Bagaimana bisa mukanya memerah diudara yang setenang ini? tak mungkin Kyuhyun beralasan disini terlalu dingin kan?

Ya, jika ada yang bertanya mengapa? Penyebabnya adalah Choi Siwon!

Lima tahun yang lalu bocah mesum ini hanya setinggi pundaknya. Dan lihatlah pemuda itu sekarang, tinggi menjulang dan berdada bidang. Tinggi Kyuhyun hanya sepundaknya, berbanding terbalik di masa lampau. Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Siwon. pemuda itu masih setia menggenggam erat tangan pucatnya. Doakan Kyuhyun semoga pemuda di sampingnya ini tak tahu jika wanita tua ini sudah berkeringat banyak menahan malu.

"jangan memakai baju berleher rendah seperti ini lagi. Aku tak suka!"

Deg!

Bagai langit runtuh. Suara pria ini begitu dalam dan seksi. ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KYUHYUN!

Gila! Sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus berperang dengan batinnya.

"tetap di dekatku!" ujar Siwon sambil melambaikan tangan tanda hati-hati saat membawa Kyuhyun menyeberang jalan.

Oh GOD! Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ingatkan jika ia bukan lagi anak SMA yang pergi kencan dengan pacarnya. Ia janda dewasa berusia 30 tahun. Catat itu!

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban jika Siwon mengajaknya bicara.

"sudah kembali, nona" seru petugas resepsionis ketika mendapati tamunya mendekat kearah meja resepsionis. Petugas penyambut tamu itu nampaknya cukup terkejut melihat Siwon yang menggandeng tangan tamunya. Siapa yang tak kenal Siwon, pemuda tampan yang terkenal mencuri banyak perhatian wanita di daerahnya. "407, silahkan"

Siwon mengangguk sambil berlalu setelah mengambil kunci kamar dari petugas resepsionis. Lantai empat ya? Gumamnya.

Lift hotel terasa begitu lambat memanjat bagi Kyuhyun. ia tak tahan berasa diruangan sempit ini hanya berdua dengan Siwon. Oke, apa yang harus ia katakan setelah pintu lift ini terbuka?

Sampai jumpa Siwon?

Cukup disini saja, selamat malam!

Kau mau mampir sebentar?

Aku mengantuk, bye!

.

"hei!" Kyuhyun tersentak. Mencari keberadaan wajah tampan itu. ya! Kyuhyun akui Siwon tumbuh menjadi pria yang teramat sangat tampan! "sudah sampai" ujar Siwon menunjuk pada nomor pintu kamar di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun terlalu tenggelam dalam peperangan batinnya hingga tak menyadari, nyatanya Siwon mengantarnya tepat di depan pintu kamar inap.

"oh, a- iya" Kyuhyun celingukan salah tingkah. "kalau begitu, selamat malam!" cicitnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Oke, sekarang apa? Langsung tutup pintunya? Atau ucapkan hati-hati dijalan Siwon? atau-

Greb!

Kyuhyun hampir memekik dibuatnya. Siwon mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Mencium rakus bau rambut Kyuhyun.

"aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun" dan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam ciuman panas Choi Siwon.

"uughh" Kyuhyun melenguh ketika gigi-gigi rapih Siwon menggigiti rahang hingga telinganya. "Siwonh.. aagghh"

Sluurp!

Siwon menyedot kuat leher jenjang Kyuhyun. gila! Gelombang panas diantara mereka tak terbendung. Ciuman Siwon sarat akan kemarahan dan kerinduan. Pria itu terlalu brutal mencumbu wanitanya.

"damn! jangan meliukkan tubuhmu seperti ini di hadapan pria lain!" geram siwon di tengah cumbuannya. Jiwa posesifnya begitu kentara.

"aakhh!" Kyuhyun memekik saat Siwon dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhnya yang hampir ditelanjangi tangan kekah Siwon ke atas ranjang.

"Siwonh!" pekik Kyuhyun begitu tangan kurang ajar itu merayap di antara selangkangannya. "eemmpth.. eeghhh ummh"

Kembali Kyuhyun menggelinjang. Tubuh Siwon begitu besar memerangkap tubuhnya. Makan apa bocah ini hingga mendewasa terlalu cepat!

"ughh mmmpphh" Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong dada bidang siwon yang menghimpit tubuhnya saat pasokan udara di mulutnya sudah tak terkendali lagi.

"ahh.. ahh. Hahh.." Kyuhyun berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Masih tersengal tapi siksaan yang diberikan Siwon terlalu nikmat. "aakkhhh" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat bibir joker milik Siwon menyapu dan menjilati puting payudaranya.

Siwon seorang Pro! Batin Kyuhyun. bahkan wanita ini tak sadar kapan Siwon menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun malu. Demi tuhan! Dua kali ia diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh bocah beda usia ini. pertama di loteng dan sekarang di kamar inapnya. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun selalu mendesah tak berdaya.

"Siwon BERHENTII!" bentak Kyuhyun mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa. "berhenti, kumohon"

Plak!

Siwon menampar payudara kanan Kyuhyun dengan kesal. ditatapnya tajam Kyuhyun yang masih telentang di bawahnya. "kau mengganggu kesenanganku!"

"kau sangat tidak sopan!" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Siwon. ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melawan pria mesum di atasnya. "apa kau mencoba memperkosaku lagi?"

"APA?" Siwon berjengit. "mem- perkosa?" matanya membola menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "ka- kapan aku memperkosamu?!"

"SEKARANG DAN LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU!" Jerit Kyuhyun. oh, God! Keluar juga keluh kesalnya selama ini.

Siwon membeo. Benarkah ia memperkosa Kyuhyun? pemerkosaan bukankah pemaksaan? "tapi- kau kan mendesah?" ujarnya polos.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menahan marah. Astaga tampangnya saja yang dewasa, tapi pemikirannya sungguh masih bocah. "kau- menelanjangiku Choi Siwon! dan menggarap tubuhku tanpa seizinku!"

Siwon mengerti. Salahkan otaknya yang lambat menangkap maksud wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia mendesah pelan, merangkak menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun. "maaf"

Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan. Ia benar kan? Tetapi kenapa malah ia yang merasa kecewa saat Siwon melepaskannya.

"hei,." Kyuhyun tak tahu malu! Dia yang mengusir dia juga yang menarik lengan pria itu. "kau malu?" Kyuhyun tau pemuda itu menahan malu. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

Well, sebenarnya Siwon lebih merasa kesal dan menahan marah karena hasratnya tertahankan. Ia enggan menatap Kyuhyun dan tubuh telanjangnya. Ia tak pantas tapi begitu ingin.

"dengar.." Siwon memberi jeda. "aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku sekarang dan lima tahun lalu. Aku- aku tidak pernah berpikir memperkosamu. Aku hanya begitu menginginkanmu, Kyuhyun" Siwon masih mencicit enggan menatap Kyuhyun. punggung lebarnya membelakangi wanita paruh baya itu. tidak adil memang, saat Kyuhyun hampir sepenuhnya telanjang, Siwon masih memakai pakaian lengkapnya. Siwon terkekeh menahan malu. "ah! Yang benar saja, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti penjahat kelamin" ujarnya menyesal.

"hhhhhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"aku merindukanmu" cicit Siwon lagi.

Greb!

Siwon mematung. Tangan-tangan halus melingkar di perutnya dari belakang. Dirasakannya benda kenyal menekan punggung belakangnya. Milik Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku"

SRAKK!

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Siwon telah berbalik cepat menghadap dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Bolehka aku bermalam denganmu. Jika kau tak siap menelan penisku, setidaknya biarkan aku menyusu padamu. Malam ini saja!" Kyuhyun menganga. Kemana perginya Siwon yang melankolis tadi? "ayolah, aku begitu mendambamu. Lima tahun! Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun. kau membiarkan penisku menegang setiap malam hanya karena memikirkanmu. Kau bahkan tak datang ke pemakaman orang tuaku. Kau berbohong padaku akan kembali. Nyatanya selama apapun aku menunggu kau tak pernah datang. Dan sekarang kau disini? Tepat dihadapanku! Bagaimana aku tak gila jika tidak menyentuhmu!"

Mulut Kyuhyun masih membuka. Haruskah ia tertawa atau bersedih? Siwon tengah melakukan protes sekaligus merengek padanya.

"kumohon!"

Oh lihatlah wajah itu. bagaimana bisa wajah setampan itu berlagak lugu bak anak lima tahun meminta susu pada ibunya.

"kau- meminta susu?" ujar Kyuhyun bodoh.

"ya! Dan biarkan dirimu telanjang seperti ini. aku suka memandangi tubuh telanjangmu"

Kau Gila Siwon! batin Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan bocah yang terkurung dalam tubuh pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun aku mengantuk. Aku ingin susu!" rengek Siwon lagi. Jemari kanannya sudah memilin-milin puting kiri Kyuhyun. kyuhyun termangu menatap pemandangan itu. Siwon yang dengan lugunya menatap penuh minat pada payudaranya.

"hanya menyusu. Dan jangan gesekkan kejantananmu pada lubangku!" tegas Kyuhyun. setan darimana yang meracuninya hingga ia berani mengambil keputusan gila.

Siwon tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar.

Chup!

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

Chup!

Astaga! Pria ini tertawa bodoh. Batin Kyuhyun.

Chup! Chup! Chup!

Siwon begitu gemas menciumi bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"katanya mau tidur!" ingat Kyuhyun. merasa jengah dengan perlakuan Siwon pada bibirnya.

"bibirmu cantik!" pujinya polos. Kyuhyun memerah dibuatnya.

Sluurrtp!  
"aarghh! Pelan-pelan Siwon!"

"khe khe khe maaf, Kyuhyun!"

Siwon membelai kepala Kyuhyun. dibaringkannya tubuhnya dan tubuh wanita pucat itu. tangan kanannya meremas gemas payudara kiri Kyuhyun. sementara mulutnya asyik mengemut payudara kanan wanita itu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lebih keras! Batin Kyuhyun. tapi ia terlalu gengsi. Bisa-bisa pria ini malah menerkamnya.

Grep!

Siwon merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak berjarak seinchi pun.

"Kyuhyun"

"ugh?" Kyuhyun merunduk. Menatap wajah Siwon yang mendongak padanya. Sialan! Dia begitu tampan!

"aku ingin sekali memasukimu" cicitnya "akh! Yaak!"

"kau membentakku? Dasar bocah mesum!"

"penisku sakit, Kyuhyun" lirih Siwon berpura-pura lemah.

"urut sendiri!" dengus Kyuhyun. ia tak sadar membelai surai hitam milik Siwon dengan sayang.

"jangan mengelus rambutku seperti itu. kau makin membuat penisku sakit" keluh Siwon.

"baumu harum, Siwon"

"jadi kapan aku bisa memasukimu?"

"berhenti mengatakan hal vulgar, Choi!" Kyuhyun mendelik,membuat Siwon mengkerut. Ia tidak takut pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya takut Kyuhyun mengusirnya dari kamar malam ini. hell, ia masih ingin menyusu pada wanita bertubuh sintal ini. "kau bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan pernikahan! Jangan bicara hal-hal tabu seperti itu padaku!"

"kau ingin menikah?" mata Siwon membulat senang. Kembali ia mendudukkan dirinya, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring menyamping.

"apa?" ujar Kyuhyun tak nyambung.

"tabunganku bahkan sudah cukup untuk menikahimu besok, cintaku!"

"APA?!"

.

.

 **APA? APA? APA?**

 **BERSAMBUNG?**

 **Kkkkk...**

 **ditunggu komen alaynya para alayers pecinta 203_407**


End file.
